I love you more with each petal that falls
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Gaston never went after Beast. Belle never thought of Maurice. Yet the spell has been broken. How?   Enjoy!
1. Beast vs Maurice

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a **_**Beauty and The Beast **_**Fanfiction story. If you think im good, please tell me. If you think I suck, keep your damn opinions to yourself. **(Not really, please tell if you think I suck, please.) **Enjoy!**

**Title: **_**I Love You More With Each Petal That Falls**_

**Characters: **_**Belle + Beast (Adam) **_

**Rating: **_**PG-13**_

**Summery:**_** Gaston never went after Beast. Belle never thought of Maurice. Yet the spell has been broken. How? **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Beauty and The Beast, for if I did, Belle would've told Gaston the minute he looked at her, to go fuck himself. And Gaston would've chosen one of those beautiful blonde triplets to marry. Lefoue would have flipped Gaston the bird, and Beast would've have ripped Gaston limb from limb. :) Enjoy (:**_

**Maurice's POV**

I let out a loud sneeze, shaking my head furiously. The harsh winter snow blew agaisnt me, stealing the cloak from my back. It had to be below zero degrees, the white blanket beneath me turning rock hard. Loud howls were in the distance, and gleaming yellow eyes looked out at me from the shadows. I gulped down as much as I could, fear sneaking its way through my body. Oh Belle, i'm coming. I'm coming.

**Belle's POV**

I placed his paw in my hand, and rested my hand on his shoulder. His other arm reached down and sat on my waist. He pulled me closer, and I rested my head on his chest. The fur immediatley warmed my face, and I smiled to myself. Our feet moved to the music that wasnt there, and I could see the others watching us from the hallway.

A while later, he took my hand and led me out to the balcony. We sat down on the cement bench, and he moved closer to me. "Belle?" He asked quietly. I looked at him expectantly. "Are you, happy here? With me?" He questioned me, hope in his eyes. I looked at him, examining him. His fur was a dark brown, cleaned and combed down. His eyes were like blue puddles of water, spalshing with love and hope. His teeth came out from his bottom lip, reaching over his top lip. Anyone would've have thought that he would tear them to peices. But I knew that he wasn't like that. He was sweet, caring, and dear.

"Yes. Yes, I am." I answered. I brought his paw to my lips, and placed a tender kiss to his palm. He cupped my cheek, and smiled at me warmly. Suddenly a knock was heard from below. He looked away from me, confusion in his eyes. I got up from my seat and followed him downstairs.

"Cogsworth, it is him again! That man!" I heard Lumierre gasp in his thick french accent. What man? When I got downstairs, I saw my father standing at the door. My eyes widened in surprise, and I ran to him and hugged him.

"Papa!" I gasped, not letting go of him. He hugged me back hard, tears streaming down his face. He was freezing. His face was almost blue, and his fingers were in very odd positions. "Papa, are you alright?" I asked, finally letting go.

**Maurice's POV**

Belle was warm, and so was the castle. I was so glad to hug my little girl again. That's when I noticed the Beast. He stood a couple of feet away, watching Belle closley. I gasped in horror, and put Belle behind me. The Beast grunted, and came toward me. "I...I'm-" He started, but I cut him off with a battle cry. I ran toward him, fists clenched. He dodged me, and gulped.

"Papa, no! Please! You misunterstand!" Belle yelled. But I kept going after the Beast, flailing my arms wildley. I jumped on his back, and thats when mine gave out. I crashed onto the carpeted floor, with a cry of pain. I got up and cracked my back, and the pain was gone in a flash. I advanced on the Beast again, with a sharp peice of glass that had fallen to the ground when I did. "Papa, no! Please no! You don't understand! I love him!" Belle screamed. I stopped. The Beast stood at the top of the stairs. She loved him? How could she love him? A beast! He was hideous, with fangs and claws and fur!

"Belle?" I asked, confused. I dropped the piece of glass on the floor, causing it to shatter into tinier pieces. Then a flash came.

**Beast's POV**

I stood at the top of the stairs, panting. Belle's father was old, but fast. Belle loved me. She said so herself.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel myself. I couldn't feel the ground beneath my paws. My eyes closed automatically. This was it. This was the transformation. Human again. Light ran through my body, and I felt warm all over. I didn't know what happened next.

**Belle's POV**

He was off the ground. Light streamed through his fingertips and toes. Suddenly he was on the ground again, lying under a cloak. I ran up the stairs, and lifted the cloak from atop of him. He wasn't there. Instead, a man with long brown hair, in a ragged, ripped up white shirt, and ripped black pants. He got up slowley, falling down a couple of times. "Belle, it's me." He turned to me, smiling brightly. I examined him. His auburn hair reached past his shoulders, and his teeth were all inside his mouth. I moved my eyes up to his. They were...his. Light blue, sparkling. It was him. It was Beast. I smiled at him, and hugged him close. When we broke apart, he pulled my face to his and we locked lips. His tongue grazed along my bottom lip, our lips moving in sycronization. I opened my mouth, letting him enter it. I wrapped my arms wrapped around his nape, and his around my waist.

We pulled away from each other, and hugged. I no longer felt the warm coat of fur as I had moments before.

**A/N:** This is chapter one of many. I hope you liked it!


	2. Where's Belle?

**A/N: This is chapter 2 in my story! I hope you enjoy.**

**Gaston's POV**

I walked up to Belle's small cottage, my rubber boots sliding across the rock hard snow. "Gaston, Gaston! They aren't home!" Lefoue ran around from the back of the house, racing towards me. A rumble of fury raced through my veins. I looked through the little window by the door, and all I saw was darkness. Lefoue was right; they weren't home. Where were they?

"Lefoue, you must stay here, to see when Belle and that crazy loon come back. Inform me at once." I ordered him. He began to argue, but i grabbed him by the collar and threw him a pile of snow by the house. "Stay." I demanded. He nodded his head quickly and I stormed off. I walked through the town, flashing my pearly smile at passing friends.

"...Oh he's so cute..." Whispers sounded behind me. I smiled to myself.

"...What's wrong with Belle? He's gorgeous!" Another whisper.

"...She's crazy!" One of them shouted. I turned slowley, facing the three twins. They were gorgeous. Long, wavy blonde hair, blue sparkling eyes, and full, red lips. They were wearing pink, yellow, and green coats, only about up to their knees. I struted up to them. "It's him!" Tracy squealed as she saw me coming towards them. Her other sisters, Macy and Kacey, giggled madley. There was almost no way to tell the three apart. But I knew. Tracy had a beauty mark right under her left eye. Macy had the whitest teeth out of the three of them, but the were all very hygenic. And Kacey had the longest nails you ever saw.

"Hello girls." I grinned, flexing my arms. They sighed in content.

"Gaston." They beamed, feeling the massive bumps of muscle that rested on my arms. "Gaston, why do you want to marry Belle? I mean, she obviously doesn't see much in you, which I don't know why." Kacey asked innocently, her nails grazing the side of my cheek. I quirked an eyebrow at her. "And she has her face stuck in those books all the time! Where ever she came from, well, I don't think any of us would fit in." She pouted. I didn't say anything. Instead, I turned away and motioned the girls to follow me.

"Girls, let me tell you something. Belle isn't like you, yes, I admit that. But she is beautiful, and is bound to make a wonderful housewife one day. You know, cleaning, cooking." I explained.

"But why not marry someone because you love them?" Macy asked, running a hand through my hair. I thought about it a moment.

"Because there are to many that love me, I cannot choose." I answered proudly. They giggled.

"Gaston, why don't you come back to our home, get out of the cold?" They asked, turning me around. I nodded my head.

"I'll meet you girls there." I assured, slapping their butts as they walked back to their home.

**A/N: Well, I think things are heating up between Gaston and the triplets! **


End file.
